Our Little Circus: Friendship is Nonsense
by Diane LJoy
Summary: The mane six has a show for you! They've created a circus bit got a bit personality change. For one Twilight is the ringleader and loves to use her whip on Dash. Read and review! Hope you enjoy our show...


_**Our Little Circus: Friendship is Nonsense**_

 _ **Prologue**_

 _ **Characters:**_

 _ **Twilight— Ringleader**_

 _ **Fluttershy— Creature Tamer**_

 _ **Dash— Acrobat Actress**_

 _ **Applejack—Stongirl**_

 _ **Pinkie— Frown Clown**_

 _ **Rarity— Costume Designer**_

Twi: Welcome all to "Our Little Circus"! I'm the ringleader, Twilight Spar—

Dash: More Blood-Whipper.

Twi: I think some-pony needs a little hit using my whip!

Dash: NONONONONONO. OUCH! I've got the most bruises and scars out of all the six, NO FAIR TWILIGHT.

Twi: You talk to much and keeps falling from the trapeze, like that's my problem. One more useless word then it's one more!

Dash: … I'm just gonna check on the animals.

Twi: Good. Now, this MIGHT seem a bit confusing but it's kind of a long story. If I told you then we're gonna miss the show tonight. Let's just say our lives changed when we started the circus.

AJ: Twilight! There you are! Uh, who are you talking to?

Twi: Applejack! Ugh! Can't I talk to the audience without ANY interruption? *hits Applejack with her whip* Can't you see that I'm busy?

AJ: But Twilight, Rarity needs you to pick out the costume I need to wear during the whole "Dash jumping of the trapeze and then landing on me" part.

Twi: You're wearing it, not me! Why do I have to pick it out for you?

AJ: Some-pony forgets I have bad taste in fashion.

Twi: If you're not sure then go ask Rarity about it yourself! *hold up the whip* Or else.

AJ: Fine.

Twi: Hope I won't get interrupted this time.

 ** _Tonight, Our Little Circus is going to put on a show in my hometown, Canterlot. Rarity was very excited for this trip, for she even made costumes for the animals. Rainbow Dash HAS to wear an acrobat suit, then the audience won't see blood running all over her. Fluttershy tries to add some new tricks to the animals, but following Dash on the walking plank wasn't a very good idea. RD again wants to showoff, so she suggests that when she jumps of the trapeze (which she hardly ever did right), she'll land on Applejack's back. I doubt that's gonna work, we'll have to cancel the acrobats act after tonight's show for RD might hurt herself. Pinkie Pie suggests that we put pies on sale, like a snack ponies could munch on while watching Dash falling, uh, landing with both wings tied together._**

Pinkie: That's a mouthful Princess Ringleader Twilight Sparkle the Princess of Friendship.

Twi: Yes, that is, Pinkie. And did you just said my official title out loud?

Pinkie: Uh, I guess.

Twi: I'll check on Fluttershy.

Pinkie: Seeya Twilight!

Twi: Bye Pinkie.

FS: Oh Angel Bunny, we have a show tonight, are you sure you have a leg broken?

Angel: *Nods*

Dash: Fluttershy, he just said that because he doesn't want to be in the show tonight!

FS: Well, I don't want to go onstage but I have to too, so does the other animals. If the poor bunny DIDN'T hurt his leg then he would agree to be onstage.

Twi: Hello Fluttershy, Dash. *hols up her whip*

Dash: Yes! I've got an idea! Fluttershy! Use your whip! You've got one haven't you?

FS: Uh yeah…But what for?

Dash: *whispers into Flutershy's ear* Tell Angel if he lies then you'll use your whip!

Twi: That's a pretty stupid plan. Rainbow, go practice your trapeze landing. Put a trampoline under you then Rarity won't have trouble making you're costume.

Dash: Haha very funny Twilight.

Twi: I'll go check on Applejack and Rarity about the costumes.

FS&RD: Bye!

AJ: Twilight! Why are you here?

Rarity: Dashie NEEDS to stop falling! The costume has to cover up her scars but it seems that it's going to cover up her whole body.

Twi: I know, I told her to add a net to break her fall and if that doesn't work, put a trampoline under.

AJ: You do realize that we can't let her have a net and a trampoline under her during tonight's show, right?

Rarity: It'll look so ugly!

Twi: I know that. Applejack, how's _your_ costume?

AJ: Uh...Rarity is still stitching it. But it'll be ready before noon, right?

Rarity: Yeah. Hey Twilight, would you want me to stitch a costume for Princess Celestia?

Twi: Uh, that's a bit to much, Rarity.

AJ: A BIT?

Twi: I'm gonna go find Pinkie.

AJ&Rarity: Bye Twilight!

Pinkie: Ringleader Princess Twi-

Twi: Just Twilight would be fine, Pinkie.

Pinkie: OK. Soooo?

Twi: Do you have anything to make the audience laugh?

Pinkie: Hmm, I do believe that pie in face would make them laugh, a few random acts and words, and...

Twi: Yes?

Pinkie: Tripping Fluttershy onstage!

Twi: Maybe stick to yourself. Last Saturday you already covered up a zero on the 500 kg dumbbell Applejack was going to use, isn't that enough?

Pinkie: Uh..I guess?

Twi: OK. So this is all the mane 6's jobs and things revealed so I'm going to find Trixie and Starlight, they're in-charge of magic tricks. I know I didn't mention them before but that's their job. See you at the show!


End file.
